Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is the top-ranked assassin of the UAA in ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'', as well as the main antagonist and final boss. He is the owner of Pizza Batt, the pizza chain that is popping up all over Santa Destroy. Upon discovering that Jasper Batt Jr. is the one who hired the 5 people to kill Bishop Shidux, Travis Touchdown fought through the United Assassins Association ranks once more just to kill him. Apparently, Jasper Batt Jr. wanted revenge on Travis for killing his relatives, which are his father and 2 brothers. Jasper appears as a loser that's trying to look like a rich boy. He wears a green tuxedo, a pink shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of pink glasses. He also has a large black pizza tattoo on the left side of his bald head. As seen in the game's cutscenes, Travis finally meets Jasper Batt Jr in his office on the top floor of the Pizza Batt Building. Before starting the battle Jasper angers Travis even further by showing him the decapitated heads of Sylvia Christel, Henry, and Shinobu. Enraged, Travis charges at Jasper Batt, Jr. starting the fight. The battle is interrupted when Henry jumps into the office through a window to show Travis that the heads are fake. This calms Travis down and he defeats Batt Jr's 1st form with ease. In the game's final battle, Jasper Batt Jr. has three different forms. In his first form, Jasper rides a hovering car with hidden grappling hooks, attacking with bat-shaped explosives and ramming attacks. He also receives support from several bat-shaped devices floating around his office, which can fire lasers individually or combine their beams into a stronger ray. The latter can home in on Travis but can stun, and possibly damage, Jasper himself if Travis is below his car. In his second form, Jasper injects himself with eight shots of an unknown formula. This causes him to buff up significantly and don a superhero-like costume, including a bat-shaped mask to replace his glasses. In this form, Jasper can teleport, throws bat like explosives, and shoot powerful gusts of wind. He also has superhuman strength and speed, being able to punch Travis clear out of the windows of his office. In his third and final form, Jasper inflates into a giant, cartoony, mascot-like parade float. He relies mainly on punches and lasers in this state but loses much of his earlier speed. After three forms Travis ends the battle by slicing Jasper in half vertically causing him to explode in the process. Travis ends up falling from the sky but was rescued by Sylvia. Jasper is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Trivia *The Glastonbury was originally going to be used again in the fight against Batt's third form but was scrapped for unknown reasons. **It may be the reason why Jasper's third form is huge compared to his previous forms. *He is known to fans as the most hated boss of the No More Heroes series. *Both he and Dark Star are ranked No.1 but unlike the latter, Jasper is not replaced with another to fight as the final boss. *His color scheme is the same as Mysterio from the Marvel universe. *He is the sixth battle to not feature any blood, the others being Charlie Macdonald, Kimmy Howell, Dr. Letz Shake,New DestroymanMimmy and Captain Vladimir. *Jasper Batt can be compared to Batman in minor ways. Both had relatives killed at a young age, and both use bat shaped weapons. **His preferred color scheme, extreme wealth, and megalomania also draw parallels to Lex Luthor. Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NMH2 Characters Category:United Assassins Association Category:Deceased